No Face
by FantasiaFics
Summary: Top Scythe Master, Maka Albarn, has a secret that no one knows. She is actually the lead singer for No Face, the top band in Death City. What's even worse is her partner Soul Eater is also in the band but she has no idea and he seems to be finding himself falling in love with lead singer, Mashira. Soul is now trying to find her real identity no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

(Yes this fanfic was inspired by the No Name thing from Aot and I liked the idea of bandages wrapped around their face and their sick names lol. Please do not hate me for taking the idea. Soul Eater, No Name, or AOT do not belong to me! Happy reading)

" _Now introducing the new band all the way from Death City, No Face!"_

(Hear you would go on google and search up Soul Eater Ai ga Hoshii yo but make sure to click the short version but you can always listen to the long version if you want.)

"Hoshi, hoshi koboreteku

Ima sugu watashi wo terashite"

'Everyone in the crowd was screaming _No Face, No Face_!

"Kizu, kizu kakushitemo

Mou asa nanka machikirenai

Ike, ike hashiridase

Hitogomi ni mo gurikondatte

Itai, itai kono kodou

Dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai

Sekaijuu no mannnaka ni tatte

Kakko tsukete tsuyogattetemo"

'I took in a deep breath.'

"Ai ga hoshii yo

aisaretai yo

Chicchana kono te de takaramono sagashitsuzuketeta no!"

'People had started singing along.'

"Ai ga hoshii yo

aisaretai yo

Shisen ga soreru to hontou wa nakiwamekitaku naru

Ai ga hoshii yo

aisaretai nara

Anata no nozomu mirai made tsuredashite agereru!"

" _THANK YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! KISSES!"_

'I can't see the band members but I know that they have the same smile on their faces. Our most popular song was Paper Moon. I can hear them say good bye as we exit out our own exits. I've never seen their faces. They've never seen the others also or mine. All I know is that this band is made up of seven members including me.'

As soon as I walk out the door, I take the bandages off my face and I revert back to my plain self. Maka Albarn…


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in the morning and the sun blinds me.

"Soul wake up."

I hear a grunt and a thud.

God, he probably slept really late this time. I remember the last time he stayed out this late. It was when he was on a date with some random girl from another school. If only he noticed me. I walked out of my room all dressed and went straight to the bathroom before Soul got in. I noticed my hair was longer than before.

'Maybe I need a haircut? Nope… dad would kill me.'

I washed my face and teeth because I didn't feel like eating.

"Soul come on. We're going to be late for class."

He grunted and I just shrugged, "Whatever, I'm heading out without you."

I walked out of the apartment and took a deep breath. The week was over. My exciting weekend life was over and sometimes it felt like a dream. I went around the corner where I usually hid my skateboard. This was the thing that got me to class on time when Soul was wasted like this. I ran up the stairs and hid it in the nurse's office. I jogged to class and as soon as I walked in the bell rang.

"Maka Albarn we do not tolerate tardiness. Please wait outside till class ends."

'Great, late again. Idiot Soul. This is now the 28th time I've been late this month.'

I decided it was best not to stick around and go to the bistro. I got myself and sub and ate it slowly. After I finished I walked through the alleys and shops. I walked into a dark alley and I felt a sudden chill up my spine. I turned around and a dark figure appeared over my head. I turned around.

"Missed me?"

My eyes widened.

' _ASHURA!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

At first I thought it was all an illusion.

'No, this can't be possible. It's been 2 years since we beat him. He's dead.'

I walked back. Sweat formed on the sides of my face and forehead.

"NO! You're dead. You're dead!"

"Do I really look dead Maka?"

He walked up to me and grabbed my neck.

'Impossible. He shouldn't be able to touch me. He shouldn't be able to do anything to me.'

My throat was closing up and I couldn't breathe. He started laughing.

"Hahaha, look at your face. You're so scared. I just love it, that face of yours. That poor, defenseless, terrified face of yours. You probably thought I was going to kill you. Ha, how pathetic."

I stared up at him.

"Why won't you kill me?"

"Because if I did, you'd be going to a peaceful place after words and I can't have that. Not until I get my revenge. I'm going to blacken your heart and soul badly that even you won't recognize yourself."

I glared at him.

"Oh, you don't believe me huh. Well too bad because it's going to happen anyways."

He crouched to my level and in a whisper he said, _"Just watch and see."_

I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone.

I started shaking.

'No, this isn't happening.'

 _"_ _Is it done?"_

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_

 _"_ _Good, I can't wait to see what we create out of Maka Albarn…"_


End file.
